There is an immediate need for a multi-dimensional metrology probe that operates on microscale and nanoscale levels. Precision metrology is the primary barrier to fully realizing many applications at such scales. Essentially, the inability to measure microscale and nanoscale features leads to the inability to understand and improve process behaviors in this area and stifles innovation. The technological barriers to achieving these goals for probes in this area are enabling multi-dimensional precision metrology on microscale and nanoscale levels, performing high-aspect ratio measurements, accounting for scaling effects (i.e. attaching microspheres or nanospheres to shafts for multi-dimensional measurements), enabling sufficiently high scanning speeds, and overcoming attraction forces, such as adhesion forces, meniscus forces, and electrostatic forces.
Micromanipulation is another area of importance, the main technological challenge being the ability to reliably pick and place very small objects. Essentially, the objects are attracted to the tweezers and are difficult to release. Multiple probe tips may be used to grip a specimen, and by energizing these probe tips, the dynamic forces created may be employed to reliably release the specimen. Preferably, having sensing capability, the probe “knows” when the specimen has been released. In such a manner, the micromanipulator serves as self-sensing tweezers that may be used in a wide variety of applications. For example, biologists may probe a cellular structure with the micromanipulator and force feedback signals may be transferred to larger forces in a virtual glove or the like. This is referred to as “haptic rendering” and may lead to new discoveries by providing biologists with real-time feedback to “touch, feel, and diagnose” cellular and intracellular structures.
Ideally, by incorporating contact mode force sensing, position control, and controllable contact forces, probes may also be used for performing microscale and nanoscale surface modification. This would be useful across a wide range of disciplines. For microassembly, it would be possible to fit very small components together, improve critical dimensional accuracies, and/or generate tribologically-functional surfaces. Localized surface engineering would be possible. An example might be the creation of high-aspect ratio pits for microfluidic or biological sample location. Other applications might be the generation of controlled holes in membranes and/or the thinning of various structures for electronic and/or thermal studies.
Thus, the importance of the development of multi-dimensional metrology probes that operate on microscale and nanoscale levels is readily apparent and such a suitable technological platform is lacking in the art.